


Authorship

by Z_Publicizes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_Publicizes/pseuds/Z_Publicizes
Summary: Ruby POV.Her face is a void





	Authorship

Her face is a void, like blank spaces in memory or the mystery  
between pages glued together by hot candle wax dripping  
during late nights reading grimiores and banned bibles in days when  
the plague was big and her name was {redacted},  
to read them again she'd have to rip them apart,   
destroy and recreate from the tatters.   
That would be pleasing symmetry with the work  
she's undertaken, this slow reconstruction of a boy made soldier made king,  
scratching out faded ink and scribbling new notes in the margins  
sideways and between old lines, time-worn tongues and new idioms,  
lines of dialogue that make what is called 'character,'  
slinging goading slurs and cracking wise and slipping sinful sweet nothings  
under the breast bone. His story will be written in her words.


End file.
